


Won't you spare me over 'til another year?

by Panda_Pooh



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Widows (2018)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Maybe OOC, PWP, but every night stand is one night stand, fly across half of the country to fuck, it was supposed to be one night stand, let's fuck all night while there's time, something with benefits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Где-то в начале первого сезона (или чуть раньше) Джекс знакомится с Джеком Маллиганом.Это должен был быть секс на одну ночь, но они потрахались ещё немного. Потом ещё немного. А потом еще немного.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Jack Mulligan
Kudos: 14





	Won't you spare me over 'til another year?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



Когда Джекс приезжает по указанному адресу, он ожидает увидеть огромный отель с большим холлом, золотой лепниной и прочей хуйнёй. Но видит только небольшой белый домик, заросший вьюнком, с красивым садом. Внутри работает кондиционер, белые стены и длинный мягкий диван отлично дополняется деревянным декором и плетеными светильниками.  
Джекс подходит к стойке регистрации и вспоминает имя, которое дал ему Джек.   
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
— У меня заказан номер на имя: Джона Фэрриера.  
— Да, вижу, бунгало оплачено до завтра… мне нужны ваши док... а нет, всё в порядке. Сейчас вас проводят. Вы приехали на машине или...  
— На байке.  
— Можете передать ключи сотруднику и он пригонит.  
— Я сам, спасибо, милая — Джекс подмигивает симпатичной ресепшионистке и выходит вслед за ожидающим его сотрудником.  
— Чувак, просто расскажи куда ехать, думаю, я не потеряюсь — усмехается Джекс, садясь на харлей и протягивая руку за ключами от бунгало.  
Видно, сотрудник не очень доволен, но слово клиента закон, так ведь.  
— Вам прямо, вверх по холму, последний поворот налево. Бунгало номер 15.  
Джекс забирает ключи и едет в указанном направлении.   
Бунгало прекрасен. Тот же маленький уютный домик с открытой планировкой, внутри вместо дверей большие арки, светлые стены и огромные панорамные окна. Джексу поебать на понтовые интерьеры и тому подобное. Боже, да он жил в баре, но бунгало действительно впечатляет.   
Прямо по центру стоит огромный мягкий диван цвета шалфея, низкий каменный столик, мраморный камин, и даже ёбаный рояль. Джекс проходится пальцами по клавишам, возможно удастся уговорить Джека ему сыграть.  
Если бы парни это увидели, наверняка спиздануди бы что-то про «Красотку». Спизданули и выхватили бы.   
Джекс снимает кожаную жилетку, кидает её на рояль и выходит к бассейну.   
Светлая плитка отражает и без того бьющий по глазам солнечный свет, высокий белый забор заросший вьющимся кустарником и раскинувшиеся за ним деревья, надёжно скрывают от чужих глаз. У бассейна под большим пляжным зонтом стоят деревянные шезлонги с мягкими матрасами.   
Джекс подходит ближе и только тогда замечает низкий столик, на котором лежит белый конверт и, видимо сделанный за минуту до прихода Джекса, коктейль. На бокале выступил конденсат, а лёд ещё не успел растаять. Сладкий вначале, он оседает горечью на корне языка. Джекс подцепляет трубочкой кубик льда и направляет себе в рот, перекатывает его языком и чувствует как остывает дыхание. Он раскрывает конверт и достаёт записку.  
«Надеюсь ты, как и обещал, встретишь меня голым в бассейне с коктейлем в руке. Заметь, бассейн и коктейль я предоставил»  
Джекс смеется.  
— Какой же ты блядина.  
Можно было пойти посмотреть ванную и спальню, полежать на кровати, позалипать в телевизор, но Джек писал что будет не позже четырёх, оставалось всего двадцать минут.   
Джекс скидывает с себя одежду, одной кучей оставляя на шезлонге, подцепляет коктейль и направляется к бассейну. Прохладная вода заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками, для жаркого калифорнийского дня, самое оно. Джекс заходит глубже, привыкает к ласковой воде.   
Это приятно, ненадолго уйти от реальности, оставить весь бардак за высоким белым забором и просто наслаждаться моментом. Джекс думает о клубе, о дневниках отца и о сыне, он сжимает челюсть и закрывает глаза. Восемнадцать часов, следующие 18 часов он обещает не думать ни о чём. У него есть целый вечер, ночь и утро, перед тем как он вернётся в Чарминг.  
Джекс допивает коктейль, оставляет бокал на бортик бассейна, отплывает подальше и ныряет с головой. Он задерживает дыхание, плывёт вдоль дна, касаясь его руками, а когда выныривает, видит Джека, идущего к бассейну.  
— Смотрите кто приехал, мистер серьёзный политик!  
Джек улыбается, щурится и приглаживает и без того идеальную причёску.  
— Как водичка? Смотрю, ты исполнил обещание.  
Чистая прозрачная вода не скрывает наготу Джекса и он не стесняется. Никогда не стеснялся.  
— Я человек своего слова. Только коктейль я уже допил, и не отказался бы от следующего угощения.  
Джек закусывает губу и качает головой. Он снимает пиджак и галстук, аккуратно кладет их на шезлонг рядом со сваленной бесформенной кучей одеждой Джекса, закатывает рукава и подходит к самому краю бассейна, тому, где широкие кафельные ступени постепенно уходят в воду.  
— Иди ко мне.  
— В одежде? Это мой единственный комплект.  
Это бесстыдная ложь, единственный комплект. Но даже если это так, Джекс уверен, что стоит Джеку позвонить и его миленькая маленькая помощница тут же примчится с новым костюмом, ещё не успевшим потерять тепло от отпаривания.  
Джекс лениво подплывает ближе к ступеням.  
— Давай, не будь занудой!  
Джек качает головой, но послушно скидывает туфли и носки, и заходит в воду. Заходит так, будто собирается выступать перед толпой своих избирателей, а не обжиматься с абсолютно голым мужиком. Джекс смотрит как намокают его идеально отглаженные брюки и белая рубашка, прилипая к телу. Он подплывает ещё ближе, обнимает Джека за шею и прижимается всем телом.  
— Привет. Впервые в нашей гавани?  
— Ну разве ты не остряк? — Джек смеётся и обнимает Джекса за талию.   
— Остряк? Господи, сколько тебе лет? Я этого слова лет сорок не слышал.  
— Мне и есть сорок.  
— Старик! — Джекс поддевает нос Джека своим, и в следующую секунду, вместо поцелуя, давит Джеку на плечи, окуная в прохладную воду. Он ныряет следом, снова притягивает Джека к себе за плечи и прижимается закрытым ртом. Выныривают они вместе, Джек не успевает стереть лишнюю воду, как Джекс прижимается уже открытым ртом, лижет языком губы, раскрывает, врываясь внутрь. Джек улыбается в поцелуй, гладит Джекса по спине, спускается к ягодицам, сжимает и снова возвращает ладони на поясницу.  
— Голоден?  
— О да, я бы съел... кое-что.  
Джек усмехается, притягивает Джекса для очередного поцелуя, гладит по волосам, заправляя их за ухо, очерчивает ушную раковину. Джек нежен и этим отличается от тех немногих мужиков с которыми Джексу довелось переспать. Это был злой секс, что бы выпустить пар, агрессию и нервную энергию. С Джеком не так. Даже в первый раз, который должен был стать последним, он был, не нежен, нет, но аккуратен. Как будто Джекс уличный пёс, готовый броситься на любое неверное движение.   
Джекс трётся носом о гладкую щёку Джека, целует в ухо и прикусывает мочку.  
— Ты сегодня игривый.  
— Разве?  
Джек зарывается пальцами в его волосы, массирует затылок, смотрит так спокойно и вдумчиво, как будто он одновременно здесь и где-то далеко. Джекс бодает его в лоб.   
— Эй.   
— Будь со мной. — требует Джекс.  
— Я всегда только с тобой, в такие моменты. — как-то по-своему понимает его фразу Джек. Его ответ звучит настолько интимно, что у Джекса царапает внутри. Он надеется что из их встреч не выйдет чего-то, что превратит их жизни в пламенный пиздец.  
Джек чуть отклоняется, и, поддерживая Джекса за талию, двигается вдоль бассейна. Джекс расслабляется и позволяет Джеку вести, он убирает одну руку с его плеч, широко гладит по груди, скрытой мокрой рубашкой, спускается к поясу штанов. Именно там Джек ловит его руку.   
— Если ты не против, я сниму за пределами бассейна.  
— Поторопись с этим.  
Джек фыркает, но отрывается от Джекса и выбирается из бассейна. В тот момент, когда Джек успевает избавиться от брюк и рубашки, его телефон начинает истошно звонить.  
— Да ёбаный в... — Джек достает телефон из кармана пиджака и недовольно смотрит на экран. Видимо звонок важный, как и всегда впрочем, он пальцами показывает пять минут и уходит в дом.   
Джекс ныряет ещё пару раз, выбирается из бассейна, подхватывает вещи и тоже заходит в дом, оставляя мокрые следы. Джек ходит вокруг дивана, прижав к уху телефон. На нём белый махровый халат, между нахмуренных бровей залегла складка. Он поднимает глаза на Джекса, оглаживает взглядом его голое тело и подмигивает. Джекс недвусмысленно тычет языком в щёку и видя, как Джек глубоко вдыхает, довольный уходит в спальню.  
— О, блеск!  
Спальня, широкая, светлая, с широкой кроватью, на которой уместилось бы как минимум трое огромных мужиков. В ванной находится пушистое полотенце, приятно пахнущее кондиционером для белья. Джекс смотрит на своё отражение в длинном зеркале. Яркое освещение проявляет уже почти выцветшие синяки на рёбрах, делает кожу полупрозрачной как пергамент. Джекс ведёт ладонью по груди, по имени сына. Свет в ванной тёплый, но Джекс вспоминает дни в больнице, когда Авель лежал в боксе.  
«Восемнадцать часов» - напоминает себе Джекс. Умывается, пьёт из-под крана, возвращается в спальню. Он слышит, как Джек всё ещё разговаривает в гостиной.   
Панорамные окна в спальне завешаны мягким тюлем, рассеивающим свет с улицы. Джекс закрывает окно, включает вытяжку и кондиционер.   
Пакетик травы лежит в кармане рубашки. Джекс скручивает косяк, поджигает его понтовыми спичками с логотипом отеля. Он оглядывает комнату в поисках пепельницы и ничего не найдя, стряхивает пепел в стакан, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Он раскидывается на широкой кровати, удобно устраиваясь на мягких подушках.  
Где-то на третьей затяжке, в спальню заходит Джек.  
— Всё путём?  
— Пойдёт.  
— Разве твоя въедливая помощница не должна отвечать на все звонки?  
— У неё выходной — отвечает Джек и присаживается на край кровати.  
Шивон или как её там, невероятно хорошенькая, но холодная как ледышка ассистентка Джека знает обо всех его встречах с Джексом. Джекс не удивился, если бы узнал, что она выбрала им этот отель. По мнению Джекса это проблема, или может ей стать. Не стоит хранить все свои секреты в одной коробке, особенно если у этой коробки длинные стройные ноги и неизвестно какие в дальнейшем будут мотивы. Джек считает, что Джексона не должны волновать ни ноги Шивон, ни её возможные мотивы.  
В общем-то насрать, Джекс ничего не потеряет, если какая-то газетёнка напишет, что член муниципалитета Чикаго трахается с байкером на другом конце страны. Если, конечно, газетенка не полезет копать дальше.  
Ещё есть Бобби. В той пиздецки тупой заварушке, где они и познакомились с Джеком Маллиганом, Бобби сыграл не последнюю роль. Теоретически, он мог догадаться, что пока он валялся упитый дорогущим виски в номере отеля, они с Джеком ебались в соседнем.  
Тогда Джекс оставил Джеку огромный засос, который еле прикрывался воротничком рубашки. Шивон замазала его мастерски, потом поймала Джекса и без намёка на страх в холодных глазах прошипела «больше так не делай». Умница Шивон раньше них поняла, что это не последний раз. Понял ли это Бобби?  
— Эй, будь со мной — повторяет слова Джекса Джек.  
— Я здесь, а тебе надо расслабиться. — Джекс затягивается и передаёт Джеку косяк.   
Джек только отводит его руку, склоняется к лицу Джекса и шепчет в самые губы, когда Джекс выдыхает дым.  
— Я расслаблюсь по-другому.  
Поцелуй выходит с привкусом травы, сладкий и глубокий. Джек отрывается, кусает за подбородок, спускается поцелуями к шее, груди, мягко гладит многострадальные рёбра целует каждый заживающий синяк. Лижет пупок и Джекс, не в силах побороть щекотку, смеется. Или это трава?   
Он затягивается снова, Джек снимает халат, достает из его кармана смазку и резинки, и полностью садится на кровать, между предусмотрительно разведённых ног Джекса, он гладит Джекса по ногам, подхватывает за икры, ставит его стопы себе на бёдра, прижимается ртом к коленям. Самые нежные поцелуи всегда достаются коленям и внутренней стороне бёдер, они посылают мурашки по всему телу.  
У Джекса стоит, трава не замедляет реакцию, она просто делает всё тягучим как мёд.  
Джек целует его тазовые косточки, каждую поочерёдно и Джексу хочется выть: «да выеби меня уже!». Но эту встречу организовал Джек, сегодня всё по его правилам.  
Он обхватывает член Джекса рукой и тут же накрывает его своим ртом, никаких расшаркиваний. Джек втягивает щёки, берет глубоко и не жалеет слюны. Раскуривать косяк, пока тебе отсасывают — потрясающе.   
Джекс чувствует как его ануса касаются прохладные скользкие от смазки подушечки пальцев и поощрительно стонет. Он закидывает одну ногу Джеку на плечи, придвигаясь ближе, чувствует как рот Джека растягивается в улыбке. Два пальца аккуратно проскальзывают внутрь на пару фаланг и обратно. Джек одной рукой растягивает методично и осторожно, второй ласкает его член. Последний раз облизнув головку, он поднимает голову и смотрит на Джекса.  
— Ну же, я не сахарный.  
Джек прижимается лицом к ноге Джекса на своём плече, трётся щекой о бедро, коротко целует и лижет.  
— А по-моему ты чистый сахар. И убиваешь так же незаметно.  
Джекс не успевает ответить, потому что Джек добавляет третий палец. Проталкивает пальцы глубоко, до самых костяшек. Джекс хочет посмеяться, но смех тонет в хриплом стоне.   
Джек двигает пальцами ещё пару раз, затем вынимает их вовсе и тянется к презервативу.  
Пока Джек раскатывает резинку и размазывает смазку, Джекс докуривает косяк и наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц.  
Джек красивый, седые виски не делают из него старика, чёрт, да у многих девчонок ноги только сильнее разъезжаются от такого. У Джекса тоже, как выяснилось, разъезжаются.  
— Готов, малыш? — шутливо передразнивает Джек и в ту же секунду проталкивает член в Джекса на половину. Джекс делает последнюю затяжку и окурок летит в стакан. Он убирает ногу с плеча Джека, приподнимается на локтях и сам насаживается глубже.   
— Хватит. Болтать. — скалится Джекс и получает в ответ широкую улыбку.  
Джек тянет его за волосы, заставляя открыть шею. Он прижимается к ней открытым ртом, засасывая светлую тонкую кожу. О да, Джек может оставлять следы, Джекс — нет, не там где их не скроет рубашка.  
Джек двигает бёдрами, одной рукой обхватив Джекса за талию, а второй всё ещё держит за волосы, заставляя Джекса выгибаться, прижиматься плотнее. Собственный член Джекса так восхитительно зажат между их телами. Джекс подаётся навстречу толчкам Джека, сам насаживается, хватает руками за шею и тянет их обоих назад.  
Джек отпускает его волосы, позволяет снова откинуться на подушки, его рука перемещается на бедро гладит, находит старый шрам от парикмахерских ножниц.   
Джекс плотнее обхватывает шею Джека ладонью, прямо под кадыком. Не настолько плотно, чтобы вызвать дискомфорт, но ощутимо. Он смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза, не моргая. Они почти чёрные от расширившихся зрачков, Джекс видит в них своё будущее, оно такое же тёмное.  
— Поцелуй меня — требует Джекс.  
Джек целует его жадно, жарко, не переставая двигать бёдрами, засаживать до самого конца, до пошлых шлепков, до дрожащих ног. Джекс в ответ кусает его губы, стискивает плечи до синяков. Ему хочется больше, больнее, ему хочется ударить Джека, хочется чтобы Джек поцеловал его после, так нежно, как умеет.  
— Сильнее, блядь — рычит Джекс в приоткрытые губы, дыхание срывается у обоих.  
Джек перехватывает руки Джекса, заводит их за спину, сжимает одной рукой. Поза неудобная, Джексу снова приходится выгнуться. Он может легко вырваться из этой хватки, но он только закидывает свои ноги Джеку на талию.  
Джек смотрит на него не отрываясь, он смотрит на его ключицы, шею, лицо. Он всё это видел не один раз, но всё равно смотрит как в первый. Или последний.  
Джек ускоряет темп, накрывает рукой член Джекса, дрочит быстро размашисто, размазывая смазку. Оргазм накрывает их одновременно. Накатывает жаркой волной. Джекс чувствует, как сокращается член Джека внутри, видит, как Джек что-то шепчет, продолжая смотреть тёмным взглядом.   
“Я не слышу” — хочет прошептать Джекс, но надо восстановить дыхание. Джеку тоже, он упирается лбом в грудь Джексу, целует в солнечное сплетение, постепенно выравнивая дыхание.  
— Я надеюсь, ты просто прилёг отдохнуть, а не потому что твою старческую спину защемило — не может сдержаться Джекс.  
Джек в ответ кусает его за сосок. Джекс поднимает его голову, гладит скулы, проходится подушечками пальцев по бровям, кончикам ресниц, по морщинкам у края глаза. Джек целует его ладонь.  
— Душ? — предлагает Джек.  
После душа они долго валяются на широком диване, лениво целуясь. Обслуживание номеров работает как часы, стоит Джексу только заикнуться, что стоило бы восстановить силы, как в дверь стучится стюард с полной тележкой еды.   
Джекс пьёт виски, смеется над тем, что Джек ест пиццу приборами и думает, где в этом номере удобнее всего будет разложить Джека. Солнце уже приближается к горизонту, у них есть ещё пятнадцать часов.   
Это будет их десятый секс на одну ночь.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст завершён, но могут появиться новые части, иф ай эм хорни инаф


End file.
